<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN Challenge:- Variety Is The Spice Of Life by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457973">SPN Challenge:- Variety Is The Spice Of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, drabble challenge, word:- spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge word:- spice.<br/>Tag to the episode 'The Gamblers'. S15E11. Dean wants to relax after they get their luck back but Sam isn't on board with his choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Drabble Challenge [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN Challenge:- Variety Is The Spice Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Variety is the spice of life, Sam," Dean quoted, the pursed-lip expression on his sibling's face causing him to chuckle.<br/>
"Going to a strip-joint is variety for you? Dude, you've been on the stripper USA tour for years now," Sam grumbled staring at the garish lights of the club.</p>
<p>"Never been to this one. I thought we might take in a little Alaskan 'moves' now that we've got our luck back." Dean gave a lascivious wink. "Could be that luck extends to women too. Not that I ever needed luck there, of course, just thinking of my baby bro's needs!"</p>
<p>"Fine, on you go," Sam scowled, making a dismissive motion with his hand. "I'll wait here. I've got plenty to do. You never know when Chuck's gonna come down on our asses again. This is really not the time to invest in lap dancing."</p>
<p>At his brother's words, Dean's expression morphed from amused to serious. "Just what are you expecting, huh, Sammy? From Chuck's little games? For us…I mean."</p>
<p>Lowering his head, Sam sighed. "Chuck killed any hope I had Dean and getting our luck back doesn't really change anything. I'm empty inside. The only feeble hope I have left is for you to be safe somewhere. I don't care what happens to me."</p>
<p>Dean gripped his sibling's arm, his fingers digging painfully into the flesh. "Don't get any weird ideas, Sam. Where I go, you go and vice versa. You got that little brother, so shut the hell up and get your prissy ass in there. Mindlessly watching strippers is what Doctor Dean is prescribing for an irritatingly self-sacrificing moron!"</p>
<p>With a huff of surrender, Sam obeyed!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>